Dans mes rêves
by Liloo chan
Summary: Juste un petit texte dans lequel Goku expose ses rêves consernant un certain blond. Shounen ai, 93.


**Note :** J'avais commencé ce petit texte sur un moment d'inspiration, puis je m'étais dit ensuite, ouaip pas terrible… alors je l'avais laissé tomber. Hier soir, je l'ai quand même montré à Baka saru pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait… et comme elle l'aimait bien, je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui. Voilà pour la petite histoire…

J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux Noël et une bonne année ! (Je sais, on n'y est pas encore, mais je n'aurais pas l'occasion de vous le dire sinon)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dans mes rêves…**

_Dans mes rêves, je peux te parler librement._

L'endroit varie selon les nuits. Parfois, c'est au coin d'un feu. Parfois, au bord d'un lac. Quelques fois même au beau milieu d'une forêt. Assis à tes côtés, je te fais part de mes doutes, de mes craintes, de mes peurs, de mes espérances, de ce que je ressens pour toi. Toi, tu m'écoutes silencieusement, attentivement. Tes yeux sont posés sur les miens et ne s'en détournent jamais. De temps à autres, ta main vient se glisser dans mes cheveux. Tu comprends. Tu acceptes. Je pleure. Je ris. De soulagement. De joie.

_Dans mes rêves, tu me laisses m'inquiéter pour toi._

Lorsque le ciel se met à pleurer, que ton visage s'assombrit avec le paysage, et que tu ne comptes plus le nombre de cigarettes qui défilent entre tes lèvres, je suis près de toi. Je te dis que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Je te dis que ça me rend triste. Je te dis que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Tu te tournes alors doucement vers moi. Bien que ton regard soit voilé par la mélancolie qui te possède, il me rassure. Il n'est pas vide. Tu me vois. Tu me reconnais. Tu me fais un signe discret avec la tête. Tu es content que je sois là.

Quand tu es blessé, tu me permets de te porter jusqu'à ton lit. Je te soigne. Je refais tes bandages. Je t'apporte à manger. Je veille à ton chevet. Ma main est dans la tienne. La tienne ne la lâche pas. La fatigue te gagne peu à peu et tu t'endors lentement, bercé par le son de ma voix. Quand tu ouvres de nouveau les yeux, les miens sont la première chose que tu vois. Tu entrelaces nos doigts avec ta main qui avait desserré la mienne pendant ton sommeil. Aucun son ne sort de ta bouche, pourtant je peux entendre ta confession. Inconsciemment, je pose ma main libre sur ma poitrine. C'est tout chaud à l'intérieur.

_Dans mes rêves, tu me retournes mon sourire._

Timide, doux, affectueux. Le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Le sourire de la personne qui m'ait la plus chère. Un sourire qui n'a pas de prix. Je frissonne. Un léger vertige… puis je bascule dans la mer d'émotions que tu me procures. A cet instant, tout est clair et limpide dans ma tête : Pour _ce_ sourie, je mentirai, je volerai, je tuerai, je deviendrai fou, je mourais même s'il le faut. Plus important, pour ce sourire, je vivrai !

_Dans mes rêves, tu ne me repousses pas quand je te prends dans mes bras. _

Amoureux transi, je presse mon corps toujours plus fort contre le tien. Je m'étourdis de ton odeur. De ta chaleur. De ta peau qui tremble de manière incontrôlée contre la mienne. De tes lèvres veloutées rendues rouges par mes baisers affamés. Oui, J'ai faim. Une faim terrible que je ne peux satisfaire que lorsque mes yeux sont clos. J'ai faim de ton affection. J'ai faim de ton corps. J'ai faim de ton âme… de toi.

_Dans mes rêves, je m'endors et me réveille contre toi._

Ivre d'amour et de tendresse, je souris bêtement. Nous sommes allongés et enlacés. Ma peau est chaude contre la tienne. Ta tête repose dans le creux de mon cou. Un silence confortable nous entoure pendant que les battements de nos cœurs se répondent avec harmonie. Les draps sont désordonnés. Nos cheveux aussi. Qui s'en soucie ? Sur ce navire d'amour passionné nous sommes les uniques passagers. Rien ne se profile à l'horizon. C'est certain, cet océan de bonheur sur lequel nous nous laissons dériver semble être à la mesure de nos sentiments. Je me sens invisible.

_Dans mes rêves, je suis libre._

Libre de t'aimer comme je le fais. Libre de penser à toi comme je ne devrais pas le faire. Libre surtout, d'imaginer que tu m'aimes toi aussi.

En fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi libre que dans mes rêves.

_Rêver, c'est aussi espérer. Et puisque l'espoir fait vivre…_

-Owari-


End file.
